Afternoon
by Alternative artist
Summary: This takes place a month after Brendan and Ste become a couple, with Cheryl's help Ste has an idea and a suprise for Brendan when they spend their free time away from the kids.
1. The plan

Afternoon

I don't own the characters they belong to Hollyoaks

This is a short shot based on the aftermath of Halloween and based on some ideas of conversation I had with friends based on Stendan.

Ste and Brendan have been partners for over a month. With Cheryl's help,Ste comes up with a plan and a surprise for Brendan when they spend their free afternoon and evening together.

It had been over a month since Ste and Brendan had got back together since the day after the Halloween party at the club. Everyone in the village knew that they had got back together thanks to Myra McQueen who told everyone about the latest gossip in the village, however no one had said anything negatively,individually and together, to their faces after Ste and Brendan had displayed their affection for one another in the village.

That moment happened a few days after Ste had spent another night with Brendan at the Brady's. The two men had come out of the Brady's house and headed to the village side by side. They had finished walking down the steps while Ste was about to head to the deli until Brendan had stopped Ste from walking by pulled him closer to where Brendan was standing. Brendan turned Ste's hand, looked at the palm of Ste's hand and brought it up to his lips. The kiss on his palm made Ste shiver as well as made him little turned on at the same time. When Brendan let go of his hand he placed it on Ste's left cheekbone and pulled him closer for a kiss.

Brendan kissed Ste's lips for a second until removed himself to look at Ste's face. He smiled looking at the smile Ste was giving him at that moment. Brendan kissed Ste again however the kiss was longer than the first one. The kiss was slow,tender and their tongues were touching one another, while they kissed Brendan felt Ste's arms wrapped around his neck and it was starting to become a lot more intense to the point they stopped while trying to get their breath back. Brendan opened his eyes to look at Ste for a second until he realised that not only did he kiss Ste in broad daylight but also a lot of people watched while he and Ste kissed.

Ste looked at Brendan for a second. He looked shocked when he had seen the amount of people looking at him while he and Brendan shared a private moment. Ste had a bad feeling that Brendan was going to take his anger out on him for what happened at that moment until Brendan was holding his hand tightly and spoke to everyone who was looking at them.

"_Ye all ever have seen two men kissing before_?" Brendan shouted.

Not one person had the courage to answer Brendan's question

"_Steven and I are together whether ye all like it or not. Do ye her me_?" Brendan shouted at them.

Most of the people nodded when Brendan had finished speaking.

"_Don't any of you lot think of splitting us up by telling Amy about us and if you lot got anything to say to us then say it right here and now_" Ste said while looking at the villagers, mainly Doug Carters friends Leanne Holiday,Texas Longford and Mark "Dodger" Savage.

It took the people a second and not a single one of them dared to say what they had wanted to say to Ste and Brendan.

"_Good. Now get back to what you lot are doing the show's over_" Ste said to everyone.

"_Ye heard him. FUCK OFF THE LOT OF YE_" Brendan screamed.

They had done what Ste and Brendan said the moment went back to what they were doing before they watched the their mutual affection for one another.

Since that day Ste and Brendan had no one try to ruin things between the two of them. Only a few people in the village had accepted them as couple which were the Osborne family minus Frankie Osbourne, Jacqui and Myra McQueen as well as Martha Kane. The rest of the villagers were either too wrapped up in their own personal problems or they were didn't say it to Ste and Brendan's face's that they weren't good as a couple, given the history Ste and Brendan had together.

Mitzeee Minniver, Brendan's close friend and confidante, didn't think she would see the day when she heard that Brendan was with Ste Hay. She decided that she would speak to them individually about their relationship as well as give them her advice.

She had first spoke to Brendan in the club earlier one day and wanted to hear it from her friend's point of view. Brendan just told her how they back together and they were taking their relationship each day as it comes. While Brendan was talking she realised that this was the first time he had said Ste's name without a hint of hatred and hurt in his voice. it was now filled with love and respect he had for the man he called Steven. The moment Brendan stopped speaking, Mitzeee told him not to mess what he had with Ste and made him promise never to hurt him after everything that had gone on between the two of them before saying she was happy for him.

When Mitzeee left the club she headed to the deli hoping Ste was in. Luckily he a few minutes she asked him how things where going between him and Brendan. Ste wanted to tell her to mind her own business for once however he told her that they were taking things slow in their relationship. Mitzeee told Ste not to give up on Brendan when things where tough for them, she also complimented Ste on the positive influence he had on her friend; hearing her say that made Ste stunned hearing that he had that kind of effect on Brendan. She also made him promise not to hurt Brendan, to which Ste did promise her before she departed from the deli.

Doug Carter, Ste's business partner and former boyfriend, knew for months that Ste had always been in love with Brendan Brady. He had being in denial until he seen the hug Brendan and Ste shared outside of the police station when he had tried to get rid of Brendan permanently with the help of Simon Walker that day. That was the exact moment that Doug had realised that Ste would never love him the same way as he did love Brendan, it took time for Doug to readjust to single life and the fact that Ste and Brendan were officially a couple, Doug still classed Ste as a friend and as long as his friend was happy that all that mattered to Doug.

Things had being well for the two men until two weeks later, Ste got a call from Amy Barnes,telling him that their children Leah and Lucas will be staying with him for six months while she was going away with a man she had met in Manchester . Ste knew he would tell her about him and Brendan when she visited.

When the day came, Amy had knocked on the door with Leah and Lucas by her side. Ste opened the door to greet them. when he finished giving his kids the biggest hugs ever Ste got hold of the kid's luggage while the three of them went inside the house. Amy looked stunned when she went into the living room to find Brendan Brady sitting on the sofa.

"_Hello Miss Barnes_" Brendan had said in a calm way before turning to look at Ste's kids.

"_Hey kids_" Brendan smiled while waving at the Leah and Lucas.

Amy felt her anger about to erupt until she realised that the kids where in the same room as her. When Ste came into the living room he knew that this was the time to tell Amy the truth. He instructed the kids to go to Leah's room to play with their new toy's that Brendan had bought them, when the kids entered Leah's bedroom, Ste closed the door behind him and re-entered the living room to face Amy.

"_What the hell is he doing here Ste_?" Amy said calmly trying not to scream at Ste.

"_I meant to tell ya earlier but me and Brendan are back together_" Ste said calmly knowing Amy wasn't going to take the news lightly.

"_WHAT! STE AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO YA_" Amy screamed.

"_Keep ya voice down. The kids are in the other room_" Ste quietly hissed at Amy.

"_Maybe its best that I leave ye two to talk_" Brendan said while getting up from his seat and started to walk out of the room.

"_No ya staying where you are Bren_. " Ste instructed Brendan when he grabbed Brendan's arm.

Brendan stopped, stood by Ste's side and watched as Ste looked at Amy.

"_Me and Brendan are a couple. He's changed and he won't hurt me again like he did before..._" Ste said.

"_But.._."Amy said interrupting what Ste had to say

"…_But nothing Amy. We're together whether ya like it or not. Don't even think about using the kids against me like last time…_" Ste warned Amy.

"_I wasn't going_..." Amy said while knowing full well that she was going to play that card.

"…_Yeah ya where and don't think about trying to split us up like ya did in the past_" Ste said to Amy,

"_What ya talking about_?" Amy said while knowing she had tried to split Ste and Brendan up for good in the past.

"_He told me it was you that told him about Rae and the baby._ " Ste said.

Amy looked shocked when she heard the words come out of Ste's mouth.

"_How?"_ Amy said.

"_I told him a week ago_" Brendan said when he was looking at Amy.

That was the moment that Amy realised that she had been found out and there was no chance in ever splitting the two of them up ever again.

"_As I said, we've back together and no one is going to tell me how to live my life especially you Ames._" Ste said while feeling Brendan's right arm around his shoulder.

"_Ok. Fine_" Amy said in a harsh tone in her voice.

"_Well I don't know about you two but I could do with a cup of tea_" Brendan said before letting go of Ste and headed straight to the kitchen.

During her stay she tried being civil towards Brendan for Ste's sake. she also realised that Ste was finally happy and she knew that nothing that she would say or do would change Ste's mind when it came to Brendan.

She said goodbye to her kids and to Ste, before she left she wanted to have a word with Brendan outside in private.

Ste was hesitant at first leaving the two of them to talk in private,however, they both reassured him that things would be ok between them. As soon as Ste turned his attentions to his kids,Brendan had followed Amy outside to talk until she turned around to face him.

"_You better not hurt him this time_" Amy warned Brendan while giving him a dirty look.

"_What goes on between me and Steven …_" Brendan said in a calm and confident manner.

Amy was going to speak until Brendan stopped her from interrupting him.

"…_Listen to what I have to say. I'm not a saint but I will never hurt him like I have in the past, I know ye think I'm lying but it's the truth. I love him Amy and I only want what's best for him_" Brendan said to Amy.

"_So do I Brendan_ "Amy said the moment Brendan had finished speaking.

"_Then let him be happy with me. The kids will be fine while ye away I'll make sure of that_" Brendan said while trying to get on Amy's good side even though that it was impossible.

"_Fine but I'm warning you Brendan if you ever…_" Amy said harshly

".._I won't I promise_" Brendan said meaning every word he said.

"_Ya know. I didn't want to say this in front of Ste but you have changed. I use to pity you but seeing you with Ste has made me realise that how much ya do love him, don't think I've gone soft on ya but I'll try to be civil from now for Ste's sake_" Amy said to Brendan

"_Ok_" Brendan said after Amy had finished speaking.

"_See ya later Brendan_" Amy said before turning around walked to the bus station.

Brendan couldn't believe the words he had heard from Amy's mouth, he knew that Amy would never approve of them as a couple as well as her opinions of Brendan but it just showed how much she loved Ste and would stand by him whatever happened in his life.

Brendan went back into the house to find Ste, Leah and Lucas sitting on the sofa watching the kids DVD that the kids had brought with them. Ste, was sitting on the right side of the sofa, while holding Lucas in his arms while his son was watching the cartoon, Leah was sitting on close to where Ste was sitting. Brendan moved from where he was standing and sat on the arm-chair, he was looking at the three of them watching the cartoon until Brendan watched as Ste turned to look at Brendan.

"_Is everything alright_?" Ste asked him.

"_Ye. Ye everything's alright Steven_" Brendan replied back to Ste.

Ste smiled at Brendan.

"_Hey come here and sit with us_" Ste said to Brendan.

Brendan got up from his seat; he walked to the sofa and picked Leah up. Brendan sat down beside Ste while holding Leah in his arms. The four of them watched the cartoon in silence until the DVD had finished and it was time for dinner.

Two weeks later things had gone very well than expected for Ste and Brendan, they told the kids, in a way that they could both understand, that their dad and Brendan were a couple. The kids accepted it easily than they had hoped and they loved having Brendan around just as much as their father.

Ste and Brendan spent most of their free time at Ste's flat with the kids until it was bedtime for them. When the kids were fast asleep they had some quality time to themselves, they had to make sure not to wake the kids from the time they were in each other's company.

Ste was busy with the deli one thursday afternoon when Cheryl had offered to look after the kids with Nate tomorrow night while Ste and Brendan had time to themselves. Ste was reluctant at first until Cheryl said that she and Nate would be staying over at Ste's for the night while they babysit Leah and Lucas. Ste agreed to it and made Cheryl promise not to tell Brendan about it, that was the moment Ste Hay had a plan.

The next day;Ste was lucky he had the weekend today off while Doug and Barney were working the deli, Brendan stayed over the night before and said his goodbyes to Ste and the kids at the breakfast table before he went to the club. When Ste dropped off the Lucas to nursery and Leah to school, he went into town to buy some stuff for his night with Brendan. Ste had spent an hour in the town until he had stopped and did something he had never done before in his life, he went inside a sex shop. He looked around the shop until he found a pair of steel handcuffs and a collar with diamonds on,Ste bought them with the money he had saved up since the deli had opened,he also bought a bottle of massage oil, condoms and lube.

When he has purchased the items he got a text from Brendan saying that he couldn't make it for lunch he had planned with him while they had breakfast with the kids, Joel wanted Brendan to look at a club in another part of town that they should invest in. Ste replied back telling him not to worry and he would see him later tonight at the flat.

Ste had his lunch while in town his lunch until it was one o'clock in the afternoon. Ste had finished, he went back to his, went straight to his bedroom and packed some things for tonight. In his bag where some essentials for the night,the things he had purchased and a fresh pair of clothing for tomorrow.

When Ste had finished packing, he cleaned his up before the kids had come back. Ste looked at his watch and realised it was now half two. He went to pick up Leah and Lucas with his bag around his shoulders. When the three of them had come home, Ste had found Cheryl and Nate waiting outside for them with their overnight bags. Ste told the kids that Aunty Cheryl and Uncle Nate will be looking after them while he was away with Brendan and telling them be good for their Aunt Cheryl and Uncle Nate for the night. The kids said they will before heading into the house, before Ste left he thanked Cheryl and Nate for doing this for them,gave them a spare key to his flat as well as tell them what the kids eat, what DVDs they liked to watch as well as what time is bedtime for them. Cheryl told Ste not to worry and everything would be fine. Ste kissed Cheryl on the right side of her face and shaken Nate's hand before he said one last goodbye to the kids. The kids came out from the house and gave their dad a kiss and a cuddle before he left, when they all said their goodbyes Ste headed to the Brady household.

Ste got to the Brendan and Cheryl's house at ten to four, with the key Brendan had giving him the first week they had got back together,he opened the door and shouted Brendan's name while he walked into the house, when he got no reply, Ste closed the door behind him and locked it before heading straight to Brendan's bedroom to prepare for his night with Brendan.

He placed the bag on the bed,opened his bag and took out the stuff he had bought earlier one by one and placed them on the night with the lube, condoms, and massage oil before finally taking out a box out of the bag and placed it along with the other. He closed the curtains and turned on the lamp on the night stand, he started to undress until he was completely naked. He opened the box, picked up the choker and fastened around his neck.

_I look alright_ Ste thought while looking at himself in the mirror.

When he finished looking at himself he took the handcuffs from box and placed them on the bed until he heard the door open. Ste took the bag off the bed,moved towards the door and placed his left ear on the door to hear who had come in.

"_Chez are ye home_? "Brendan has shouted when he entered the living room.

Ste sighed in relief that it was Brendan that had come in the house.

When Brendan had come in to his house he was in a foul mood. He took off his suit jacket off and rolled up his sleeves before walking to the cupboard. He took out a glass and his favourite brand of whiskey, he opened the bottle and poured himself a decent amount of whiskey in his glass before putting the top back on the bottle. He walked to the sofa and was sitting down in the centre of the sofa while holding his drink in his left hand.

"_That club Joel wanted me to see was a shite hole. I'm never going to listen to that kid ever again when it comes to business. I'll be meeting Steven later tonight so Joel will be looking after the club. Don't know why after last time he better not fuck it up like he did last time_" Brendan said while trying to control his anger and thinking Cheryl was upstairs.

While Brendan was talking, Ste quietly opened the door and removed himself from Brendan's bedroom without Brendan hearing the door make a sound. Ste successfully did this without Brendan knowing he was in the room, he got on all fours and started to crawl quietly until he reached the left side of the sofa. Ste looked and seen Brendan with his head on the sofa and facing the ceiling. That was the moment got up and found his feet placed on the sofa arm without Brendan turning his attentions away from the ceiling, he was lying on Brendan's lap face down wearing nothing but a diamond choker.

Brendan felt something resting on his legs; he looked to find his boyfriend wearing nothing but a diamond choker,with his right hand on Ste's back, Brendan started stroking Ste slowly. The more Brendan stroked Ste's naked back the more turned on he was. Ste turned till he was lying on the right side of his body,facing Brendan while his lover continued stroking his back.

"_This is a very nice surprise_" Brendan said in a seductive tone.

"_Yeah I thought it would be as well_" Ste said.

"_Where are the kids_?" Brendan asked.

"_Cheryl and Nate are looking after them for the night at mine_" Ste replied back while his left hand was caressing Brendan's crotch.

"_You have me all to yourself Mr Brady_" Ste said trying to seduce Brendan.

Brendan smiled at the man lying on his lap; he stopped stroking Ste's back and drained his drink before placing the empty glass on the table without moving Ste from his lap. The moment Brendan placed his glass on the table, his left hand was on the back of Ste's head. Brendan pulled Ste closer for a kiss, while they were kissing Brendan felt Ste move and trying to get himself comfortable without Breaking away from the kiss.

Brendan had removed his hand from Ste's back and his right arm were under Ste's legs; Brendan let go of Ste's head and his left arm he placed it around Ste's back. Brendan had got up from his seat with Ste in his arms. He stopped kissing Ste and carried his him to his bedroom, when they had reached their destination, Brendan had kicked the door with his left foot, when the door opened and walked through the door before Brendan had closed it with the back of his left heel.

To be continued

Thank you for reading this and let me know what you think of it.

Open to constructive criticism and suggestions.


	2. Handcuffs

Thank you to those who have read, reviewed and favourite this story. I really appreciate it.

With his bedroom door closed,Brendan carried Ste and placed him on top of his bed without looking away from the man in front of him. Ste let go of Brendan's neck the moment Brendan let him, when he stood up straight he watched Ste remove himself from where he laid and was now kneeling on the bed in front of Brendan.

Ste pulled Brendan by his shirt to where he was kneeling and kissed him the moment their lips where touching. Brendan had his hands on Ste's face while his left thumb was stroking Ste's left cheekbones, Ste's hands were on top of Brendan's pectorals for a second until he had them firmly placed on Brendan's back and pulling him further to where Ste was to the point their chests were touching. Brendan felt Ste's hands move from his back down slowly while they kissed until his hands took hold of Brendan's bum cheeks which Brendan moaned in Ste's mouth.

Ste stopped kissing Brendan and kissing the left side of his neck slowly. He let go of Brendan's bum cheeks and had started unbuttoning Brendan's light blue shirt while he planted light kisses on his neck, when Ste had finished unbuttoning Brendan's shirt he immediately took the item of clothing from Brendan's body, Ste had the shirt in his right hand and thrown it on the other side of the room. Brendan watched as Ste took hold of his hand and removed himself backwards from where he was kneeling so that Brendan could join him on the bed.

Brendan was now on kneeling on the bed and felt something on his knee, he looked down to see a pair of steel handcuffs and picked them up before he was looking at Ste with a hint of wonder.

"_Who are the cuffs for?_" Brendan asked him.

"_There for us aren't they?_" Ste answered

"_Is that right?_" Brendan said

The two men were quiet for a second until one of them spoke.

"_Ya want to handcuff me_?" Ste said while giving Brendan a cheeky grin.

"_Would ye like me to handcuff ye to the bed_?" Brendan said while raising his right eyebrow.

"_If I can do the same to ya as well_" Ste answered enthusiastically

"_Hmm_" Brendan said while nodding his head.

Ste watched as Brendan removed himself from the bed and placed the handcuffs on the night stand, he looked at what was on the wooden furniture and picked up the bottle of massage oil.

"_Ye thinking of giving me a massage Steven?_" Brendan said smiling at the thought of his partner sitting on top of him while helping him to relax.

"_I might. It was just an idea and it's something we've never done before"_ Ste said while thinking of Brendan rubbing massage oil all over his hairless chest.

"_Ok we could do that but not on the bed. I'm not having massage oil on my bed-clothes ye got that Steven_?" Brendan stated to him.

Ste nodded while smiling cheerfully at couldn't believe that Brendan was coming round to the idea of giving him a massage.

Brendan picked up the hand cuffs again and was curious to see what it would be like to have Ste bound to his bed, teasing him as well as having sex with him.

"_Ye ready for me to handcuff ye_?" Brendan asked.

Ste looked amazed at what Brendan had just said to him. He moved himself from where he was kneeling and was now lying in the middle of the bed.

"_Put your hands on the bed post_" Brendan ordered him.

Ste did as he as Brendan instructed and held on to the bars very tightly. The bed post was in fact a new one that Brendan had purchased months ago, the old one that Brendan had removed from his bed was due to the fact that while having the pleasure of having sex with Ste, his young lover, as well as Brendan himself, had gripped on to the bed post so tightly they had broken the board the moment they climaxed together while Ste was riding Brendan's dick between his legs.

Brendan was now sitting on Ste's lap with the handcuffs in his hand. He unfastened them and placed them around Ste's wrists till Ste was successfully bound to the point he couldn't get out of the cuffs.

"_Ye sure ye wanna do this_?" Brendan asked

"_Yeah I'm proper sure_ "Ste answered.

"_If ye change ye mind just say it and I'll release ye_". Brendan stated.

"_Ok_" Ste said

"_Good. Good_" Brendan said while nodding his head before giving Ste a quick kiss on the lips.

Brendan had quickly got up and off the bed to remove the trouser he was wearing. Ste watched as Brendan started unbuckled his belt slowly while looking at him. Brendan unfastened his trousers and unzipped the zip that was supporting his trousers to show the tight pair of black boxer shorts he was wearing and pulled them down to his ankles, he took them both off from his body and revealed the semi hard on he had to his lover.

Ste started licking his lips slowly the moment he seen Brendan's dick right before his very eyes. Brendan looked at Ste for a second and marvelled at how beautiful Ste looked naked while being handcuffed while wearing the diamond choker; he moved towards the young man lying in the middle of his bed and was on the right of where Ste laid. Brendan's left hand was on top of Ste's right pectoral, his hand moved down from where he placed it and he started stroking Ste's nipple with his left thumb slowly.

Ste started to moan with pleasure while Brendan was massaging his nipple, his head turned to where Brendan was facing and tried to kiss Brendan's lips. Brendan moved his face away the moment Ste had tried to kiss him, he started smiling at Ste while enjoying teasing him for a second before he brought his face closer to Ste's for a kiss.

The two men kissed slowly yet passionately while Brendan was still stroking Ste's right nipple. Brendan stopped kissing Ste the moment he placed his lips on Ste's chin and he planted his lips on Ste's Adam's apple lightly before Brendan pulled his tongue out and licked Ste's Adam's apple slowly to the point it was making Ste moan. Brendan kissed his way down Ste's body slowly and savouring every moment. He planted a light kiss on the centre of Ste's chest before he started kissing Ste's right nipple, Brendan started teasing it with licking it clockwise to which made Ste moan quietly with pleasure.

When Brendan had finished with Ste's right nipple he did the same thing to the left one until he restarted kissing Ste's body. He worked his way down kissing every inch of Ste until Brendan reached to Ste's crotch, Brendan watched as Ste pulled his legs apart for him which made Brendan smile looking at how hard Ste's had become. Brendan had took hold of Ste's right leg and started kissing the left side of his right knee and working his way down slowly until he reached to the bottom of an area of Ste's pelvis, he kissed and licked his way up which made Ste moan louder than he did before.

Brendan was enjoying teasing and giving Ste pleasure to the point he did it again but on the left side of Ste's pelvis. When Brendan had finished doing this technique to Ste, his attention moved to Ste's dick, which was how harder than ever before and had started to leak pre-cum. Brendan took hold of Ste's dick, opened his mouth and started sucking Ste off.

Ste watched Brendan's head going up and down on his dick, Ste was enjoying every minute of it to the point he felt his eyes closing. He opened his eyes for a minute and watched as Brendan had stopped sucking him off for a second, took hold of it in his left hand and started wanking him off.

"_Ye like what I'm doing to ye Steven_?" Brendan asked.

"_Yeah_" Ste replied back while nodding his head.

Brendan smiled at Ste's answer to his question; he took hold of Ste's thighs and pulled them forward till they were laid on Ste's chest. He moved down to Ste's bum and spread his cheeks apart to show the tight hole that he was now looking at, Brendan moved his face towards Ste's hole and planted a kiss which made Ste moan louder than ever before. The more Brendan was teasing it with his tongue the louder and incoherent Ste's moans where, Brendan was starting to feel his dick become fully erect the more he was licking as well as teasing his partner.

When Brendan had finished, he removed himself from Ste and moved towards the night stand, he picked up the bottle of lube and a condom. When he picked up the contents he dropped the condom on the bed and opened the lube, he squirted some out till it was on his right index finger and middle finger; he took hold of Ste's left bum cheek while he inserted his index finger in him.

Brendan marvelled at the fact that no matter how many times he had sex with Ste, he was always tight to the point it reminded Brendan of the first time he had sex with Ste for the first time. While he was fingering Ste, Brendan also marvelled at the fact that when it came to all the men he had in his life; Ste was the only one who could bring him satisfaction when it came to sex, Ste wasn't afraid in trying out new positions and really knew how to turn a man like Brendan on. He had to admit, Ste didn't know the in's and out's when it came to gay sex when they had first became lovers but with the help of Brendan, Ste had perfected those techniques as well as picking up some of his own techniques along the way.

When loosening Ste was complete, Brendan took out his index and middle finger. He took the condom in his right hand, ripped the top of the wrapping with his teeth and took out the condom. He crumpled up the wrapping with his hand and thrown it in the bin, he rolled the condom on his dick and put a squirted a small amount of lube on his dick before lathering it up. When the task was complete, he looked at Ste and realised he was eager as well as ready for him as was Brendan was eager and ready for his lover.

Brendan moved and was now on top of Ste; he took his dick in his left hand and inserted it in Ste's hole slowly inch by inch. When he was fully inside him, Brendan placed his hands near Ste's shoulders to support himself while looking at Ste, he started thrusting his pelvis slowly while feeling Ste's hairy legs wrapped around his waist. Brendan moved himself down to Ste's chest and kissed at the centre of his pectorals while thrusting his hips into Ste, he pulled his tongue out and started licking his way up slowly till he reached Ste's Adam's apple, which made Ste moan at the amount of pleasure Brendan's tongue and dick was giving him.

When Brendan reached Ste's chin, he placed his lips on top of Ste's and kissed him. The kiss was fast, passionate as well as sloppy, their tongues were touching and caressing each other which made them both moan in each other's mouths, when they finished kissing one another Brendan moved himself to look at Ste's face.

"_Ye enjoy this_?" Brendan asked him

"_Ya know I am_" Ste answered while moaning.

Brendan smiled and moaned at the same time not only at Ste's answer but the pleasure he was giving him. Brendan wanted to savour every moment that he had while being inside Ste by taking him slowly which in turn made Ste enjoy the experience to the point it made his toes curl.

Brendan had started picking up the pace and started thrusting inside Ste a little faster while enjoying the intensity the sex and pleasure he was giving to his lover.

Ste was now moaning a lot more loudly than earlier, he was looking at Brendan's face and noticed how much the older man was enjoying being inside him. He watched as Brendan moved his face closer to Ste's, at that moment Ste moved his head and quickly kissed Brendan, while he kissed Brendan Ste could feel Brendan thrusting inside him a lot more harder than ever before. Ste could feel sweat dripping from his forehead and run down the right side of his face, when he finished kissing him, Ste could feel Brendan's tongue on the right of his face kicking off the sweat that was dripping from his face.

Brendan was about to climax at that moment and thrust his hips harder, he let out a huge moan which matched Ste's incoherent moan the moment he climaxed with Ste, his thrusts were starting to slow down the moment he had completely came inside the condom, his forehead was touching now Ste's forehead when he had completed his task in giving Ste pleasure.

The two men were coming down from the wave of euphoria while trying to catch their breath. Brendan had enjoyed that experience and moved his head to look at Ste's face, it made him happy when he looked at the wide smile Ste was giving him, he kissed Ste's forehead and started releasing him up from the bed post. When the handcuffs were taking off Ste felt the feeling in his wrists coming back to him, he looked down at his crotch and realised that once again Brendan had made him cum without touching him, Brendan noticed the huge amount of sperm that laid on Ste's stomach and licked it off till there was no more.

Brendan got up from where he laid, moved towards the bin and disposed of the condom. He moved towards the bed, he was making himself comfortable when he laid on top of Ste, Brendan felt Ste arms wrapped around his neck the moment he buried his face on the left side of Ste's neck.

The two men lay in that place in silence until they had both heard Brendan's stomach grumbling.

"_Ya want me to make you something_?" Ste said while laughing at the sound Brendan's stomach had made.

"_Please_" Brendan answered.

Brendan removed himself from Ste and watched as Ste moved towards the room; he put on his boxer shorts and a white t-shirt he was wearing that day.

"_What time is it_?" Brendan asked him

"_Half past six_" Ste said while looking at his mobile phone.

"_I haven't got a text from Cheryl, must mean the kids are doing alright_" Ste said while putting his mobile phone back inside the right pocket of his trousers.

Brendan watched as Ste walked towards the bedroom door and opened it, he turned around to face Brendan.

"_What ya want to eat_?" Ste asked him.

"_Surprise me_" Brendan answered while getting up off the bed.

"_Ok then_" Ste said while smiling at Brendan.

Brendan watched for a second to Ste leave his room before taking out a pair of black track suit bottoms from his wardrobe. The moment he put them on, he walked to the door and headed to the kitchen to join his partner.

To Be Continued.

Thank you for reading this let me know what you think of it.


	3. Dinner

I just wanted to say sorry for the long wait for this chapter, I was having a bit of difficulty with the follow-up to the previous chapter but after a few weeks I found some new-found inspiration and I know where I'm going with this story.

Thank you to everyone who has read followed and reviewed this story. It is really appreciated and it has helped me with this story.

When Ste was in the kitchen he wasted no time in making dinner for him and Brendan. The pan was on the cooker, the vegetable oil was in the frying pan and he was looking in the fridge freezer. He spotted a box of burgers, that where next to a ready meal and some frozen vegetables, when he had closed the door Ste checked the date on the packaging and sighed in relief that the burgers weren't out of date.

He turned around to see Brendan sitting in his chair on the right side of the kitchen table wearing nothing but a pair of black track suit bottoms which he always wore when jogging in the village. Ste walked to the cooker, taking the burgers out of the packaging,wrapping and started cooking. He noticed Brendan was staring at him ever since Brendan had entered the room, after their intense couple of hours of sex, Ste wanted to have Brendan laid on his back and with Ste riding him to the point he wouldn't be able to walk for a good few hours.

Stew needed to get these ideas out of his head and focus on what he was cooking.

"_Did ya lock the front door_?" Ste asked Brendan while he walked to the draw and taking out a spatula, a bread knife and a sharper knife to slice a tomato.

"_Err no I don't think I did_" Brendan said.

"_Why don't you lock the door while I'm making dinner_" Ste ordered.

He placed the items on to the kitchen work top and took out a chopping board out of the cupboard.

"_Am I distracting ye there Steven_?" Brendan asked with a smirk on his face.

"_Kind of_" Ste answered while turning the burgers around.

"_It's not my fault. I'm a very sexy man Steven_" Brendan said while looking at his lover.

The moment Ste heard those words coming out of Brendan's mouth he couldn't help but laugh and smile at that Brendan.

"_What?_" Brendan said smiling.

"_Think of yourself very highly don't ya?_" Ste asked him.

"_Well. I don't like to blow my trumpet…_" Brendan said.

Ste raised his left eye brow while he was looking at Brendan. He moved away from the cooker to the kitchen table and placed his elbows on the table, watching Brendan move closer to him to the point their foreheads touched.

"_So am I or aren't I_?" Brendan asked Ste arrogantly and in a quiet tone.

"_Yeah ya are_" Ste answered honestly.

Ste kissed Brendan's lips lightly and moved away from him.

"_Lock the door while I make dinner_" Ste ordered while going back to the cooker.

"_What do I get out of it?_" Brendan asked curiously.

"_Food and me_" Ste answered.

"_How can I turn down an offer like that? Fine I'll go and lock the door_" Brendan said while getting out of his seat.

Ste flipped the burgers in the pan again before he headed back to the fridge and took out some cheese, a tomato and a tub of butter before closing the fridge door. He placed them on the kitchen work top near the cooker; opened the bread bin and took out four slices of white bread, he was about to get a plate out until he stopped and noticed Brendan had already got a plate out of the cupboard. When Ste had finished buttering the bread, he was about to attend to the burgers until he looked and noticed Brendan had already flipped the burgers for him; Brendan gave Ste a warm smile to which Ste smiled back at him.

While he began slicing the tomatoes, Ste felt Brendan's hands on his stomach while he felt Brendan's chin resting on the left side of his shoulder, he stopped from what he was doing and put the knife down the moment he felt Brendan's lips on his neck. Brendan then started sucking and nibbling on his ear lobe. Ste let out a quiet moan the moment Brendan was teasing his earlobe while his hands were sliding up Ste's body.

"_Lift ye arms up_" Brendan whispered in Ste's ear.

Ste did as he instructed and lift his arms up, Brendan removed the t-shirt that was clinging to Ste's body and threw it across the room. Ste was about to pick up the knife again until he felt Brendan's hands pulling down his boxer shorts till they reached the floor, Ste lifted his legs so that Brendan could remove his underwear. When the underwear was in Brendan's left hand, he kissed Ste's right bum cheek, this made Ste forget what he was doing until he heard Brendan's voice.

"_The burgers are going to get burnt Steven_" Brendan whispered in Ste's ear.

"_SHIT!_" Ste shouted and moved straight to the cooker.

He picked up the spatula and realised that the burgers were still edible to eat.

"_Ya a proper fucker you Brendan Brady!_" Ste shouted at his lover.

Ste heard Brendan laughing his head off the moment he finished speaking.

"_Ye love me for it Steven_" Brendan said while trying ro stop laughing.

"_Yeah there's no denying that_" Ste said when he flipped the burgers one last time and turned off the cooker.

Ste took the frying pan off the cooker with the spatula in his hand and headed to the work top. When he had finished making the sandwiches,Ste turned around with the plate in his right hand to find Brendan sitting in his usual seat near the dining room table with his legs apart, looking relaxed and ready for his food as well as Ste himself. He walked towards to where Brendan was sitting until he stopped, reached for Brendan's favourite bottle of whiskey with his left hand and continued to walk towards Brendan.

He stopped walking when his knees were touching Brendan's knees, placed the plate as well as the bottle of whiskey on the table. Ste was about to sit down on his usual seat when he and Brendan had their meals together, when Ste stayed over at the Brady household until Brendan grabbed Ste with his left hand and pulled Ste towards him.

"_I want ye to sit right here_" Brendan said while patting his left leg.

Ste gave Brendan a shy smile the moment Brendan had smiled at him and sat on Brendan's leg. He watched as Brendan looked at the table, moved the plate towards them and picked up a slice of the cheese burger sandwich with his right hand while Brendan's left arm was around Ste's waist.

"_Wait a second let me get comfortable_" Ste said the moment Brendan was about to take a bite of the sandwich.

Brendan sighed in annoyance but let Ste get comfortable.

Ste got up from Brendan's leg and moved away from Brendan.

"_Put ya knees together_" Ste ordered Brendan in a confident manner.

Brendan did as Ste instructed,when Brendan put his legs together Ste took the bottle of whiskey in his left hand and walked towards his lover; he placed himself on Brendan's lap and opened the bottle of whiskey. When the whiskey was open, he placed the cap on the table and he took the sandwich out of Brendan's hand with his right hand.

"_Here let me_ "Ste said while he moved the sandwich to Brendan's lips.

Ste watched as Brendan took a massive bite out of the sandwich and devoured it until he swallowed. He took the bottle of whiskey, moved it close to Brendan's lips and watched as Brendan took the bottle out of his hand and drank from the bottle.

Ste continued to feed Brendan the sandwiches,he could tell by the look and the way that Brendan was eating that his partner was enjoying not only the food that Ste had made but also being fed by him.

Ste was about to pick up the third slice of the sandwich until Brendan had stopped him; took the sandwich out of Ste's hand and moved it to Ste's lips.

"_Allow me_" Brendan whispered to him.

Ste took a small bite out of the sandwich and was giggling that Brendan Brady was feeding him.

Ste knew very early on that there were two things Brendan would ever share with other people, his food and Ste himself, when it came to his food there was only one person that Brendan would share with and that person was Ste, which Ste marvelled at knowing how much Brendan loved his food partially when Ste made it for him. When it came to Ste himself he knew that Brendan would never share him with any other man, he knew that Brendan could be over protective and territorial when another man had taking an interest in him but Ste brushed it off, he wasn't interested in any other man aside from Brendan to which he told Brendan himself countless times until Brendan looked into Ste's eyes and realised that he was telling the truth. There was only one man in Ste Hay's life and that was Brendan Brady.

When Ste had finished eating his two slices of cheese burger sandwiches, he watched as Brendan took the bottle of whiskey and moved it to Ste's lips.

"_Open up_" Brendan said seductively.

Ste's lips were around the bottle. He tilted his head backwards the moment Brendan had poured a massive amount of whiskey into Ste's mouth and removed the bottle from his lovers lips, Ste swallowed the whiskey down his throat quickly.

He watched as Brendan placed the bottle back on to the table before placing his hands on Ste's back, Brendan's hands stroking his back slowly he gave Ste a kiss.

"Did _you enjoy dinner_?" Ste asked Brendan.

"_I think ye know the answer to that Steven_" Brendan replied.

Ste watched as Brendan smiled at him and knew the answer all along. Ste kissed Brendan's lips till Brendan placed his hands on Ste's shoulders and removed Ste from his lap, he seen Brendan picking up the plate.

"_I'll do the washing up_" Ste said while taking hold of the plate.

"_I'll do it. The least I can do_" Brendan said.

Ste let go of the plate and watched as Brendan moved to the kitchen sink. He sat on Brendan's seat and took another drink of the bottle, while he poured the whiskey down his throat an idea came into his head, he decided it was time Brendan had a taste of his own medicine for making Ste believe he had burnt the burgers earlier.

Ste waited until he was going to get Brendan when he least expect. Ste got up from the chair, walked to where Brendan was standing and placed his hands on Brendan's stomach. His left hand was stroking Brendan's stomach slowly while his right hand was inside Brendan's track suit bottoms. Ste's left hand was now cupping Brendan's testicles while his right hand had took hold of Brendan's nine inches.

Ste had begun massaging Brendan's testicles while he started wanking off Brendan, he started kissing Brendan's back,Ste felt Brendan was getting hard and noticed Brendan had finished drying the pan the moment he placed it on the work top.

"_Is this payback for making ye think the burgers were burning_?" Brendan asked while trying to dry the plate.

"_Maybe_" Ste said with a hint of satisfaction knowing Brendan was enjoying hiss display of affection.

Ste continued to kiss Brendan's back while his right hand was pulling on Brendan's dick. Ste watched as Brendan had finished drying the plate, placed it on the work top and removed Ste's hands from his anatomy.

Ste felt Brendan's hands on his wrists and stopped kissing his back. Brendan let go of Ste's wrists and Ste watched Brendan turn around to where he was standing.

That was the moment Brendan grabbed hold of Ste's bum cheeks, pulled him forward and kissed him. Ste felt Brendan lift him up by his bum cheeks, while Ste had his hands on the back of Brendan's head,Ste was now sitting on the edge of the sink.

While they kissed, Ste had his hands in Brendan's hair and his legs wrapped around Brendan's waist. Ste felt Brendan's hands on his back to which Brendan held Ste tightly while they kissed each other passionately for about five minutes.

They stopped kissing when Ste pulled away and needed some air to breath.

"Thought ye can get one over on me ye little tease?" Brendan said while trying to get his breath back.

"_Ya love me for it_" Ste replied saying the exact words that Brendan said to him earlier.

"_ye bet_" Brendan said to him knowing that it was one the things he loved about Ste Hay.

"_Ya fancy me giving your back a good rub_?" Ste asked while trying to seduce Brendan while looking into his eyes and pouting.

"_Where are ye going to have me while I receive a massage from ye_?" Brendan asked while amused at the fact that Ste was trying to seduce him.

"_The dinner table_" Ste said impulsively

Ste watched as Brendan was a little shocked at first and looked at him wondering where this could lead to.

_Ya have no idea what I'm going to do to you Brendan_ Ste thought.

To be continued

Thanks for reading this let me know what you think.


End file.
